


Elephant Shoes

by OwlParrot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Times, It's hard to say those three words, M/M, OtaYuri Week, first time for them first time for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlParrot/pseuds/OwlParrot
Summary: Sometimes saying I love you is the hardest thing to doorthe three times Yuri can't say it and the one time he does.





	

The first time Yuri said it he was seven.  He didn’t realise it at the time, but it would be the last time he saw his mother.  

As she was walking out the door, she turned back to Yuri and said “I love you.”  Yuri never knew if there was real feeling behind her words, but he knew that he didn’t share those feelings.  His grandfather gave him an expectant look, but he simply couldn’t say those three words.  Yuri knew he should feel something for her as she had brought him into the world, but he couldn’t muster up those feelings.  Instead, Yuri whispered, “Elephant shoes.”  Yuri’s mother smiled, turned, and walked away.

Yuri couldn’t remember where he had learned that “elephant shoes” and “I love you” look the same when you mouth them, but at seven he learned they were interchangeable.  Without the feeling behind the words, “I love you” is just an empty phrase.

The second time Yuri said it he was 15.  He had been training under Yakov for some time, but had decided to move closer to the rink in order to dedicate more of his time to training.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love his grandfather; he just couldn’t make himself say those words.  His grandfather had always cared for him dearly, but they had never been overly affectionate towards each other.  There was no doubt that his grandfather meant it when he told Yuri he loved him that day.  Yuri just couldn’t make himself say those words.  Instead he shouted, “Elephant shoes!” before his grandfather drove away.  With the windows rolled up, it was unlikely his grandfather heard his actual words, but the smile on his face told Yuri that he got thought Yuri had said the right thing.  The smile told Yuri that his grandfather understood the feelings behind his words, even if they weren’t the right words.

The third time Yuri said it he was 17.  He had known Yuuri for a little under two years and had the “joy” of knowing Viktor for much longer.

Viktor and Yuuri did not disappoint with their wedding.  It was an extravagant affair filled with food, friends, and, of course, alcohol.  Near the end of the night, after a few too many, Yuuri insisted that they say goodbye to each of their guests.  While hanging all over him, Yuuri gushed about how excited they were that Yuri had come to the wedding.  During this goodbye, Viktor kept saying how much they loved him and appreciated that he had been his best man.  Without thinking about it too much Yuri mumbled, “Elephant shoe guys too.”  Being completely wasted, Yuuri and Viktor didn’t notice the exact words and assumed that he had said “I love you guys too,” which just led to more clinging, much to Yuri’s chagrin.

By the time Yuri turned 21, he had been dating Otabek for about two years.  It wasn’t until he turned 19 that Yuri realised that his feelings for Otabek were more than just those of friendship.  While their friendship had been amazing, Yuri had to admit there were many perks to dating that he was glad he got to experience with Beka.  Though he would never admit it to Viktor or Yuuri, kissing Beka had quickly become one of his favorite activities.   Over the two years, Yuri had slowly realized that he was in love with Beka, but feared having to say those three words to him.

They had decided to celebrate Yuri’s 21st birthday by going out, just the two of them. After dinner, Yuri and Otabek were walking around town holding hands, something Yuri had been reluctant to do at the start of their relationship.  Yuri shivered; spring had yet to thaw the chill of winter and as fashionable as Yuri’s tiger sweatshirt was it did little to keep out the cold. Otabek paused and wrapped his arm around Yuri’s shoulders.  Leaning in, Yuri kissed Otabek.  As he broke the kiss, Yuri whispered, “Elephant shoes.”  This caused Otabek to raise an eyebrow.  “Shit! I mean ILOVEYOU!” Yuri shouted back.  Otabek chuckled, leaned in, whispered, “Elephant shoe you too,” and sealed Yuri’s lips with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated and loved. Thanks for reading!


End file.
